Shattered Mask
by duskrider
Summary: What if Naruto's mask breaks? What if the fragments became new personas? BloodlimitNaruto Split personality. Accepting OC personas and other charters. Parings unknown/ suggest
1. Chapter Prolog

DR: OK I'm just going to update when I get inspiration at random.

Paring Unknown for the moment.

Harmen? Maybe

I asked myself what if Naruto's Mask breaks?

What if it does more than break? The mask was who he became?

What happens when one's mentality and ideas is shattered

The brain tries to create a new one

What if the shattered pieces tried to became the new persona but with the inner core mixing and mashing with the pieces?

What if Naruto had a bloodlimit?

What if his Transformation Jutsu was more than solid?

* * *

Prolog

* * *

"Why am I here?" asked a man covered in a black cloak

"I have a job for you. You see there are some people I need to be taken care of."

"What about you missing nin?"

"Oh I feel they are getting to pricy and I'm not seeing results."

"Fine but this is going to be double my usual pay."

"Fine."

"Than we have a deal Gato. Oh and if you betray me I will end you."

* * *

DR: something I made when bored may not continue this story so say if you want to see more or not. This is not my best work but it's good to solve 10 or so mins of boredom. Oh and if I do work on this the chaps are going to be longer than this at least.

I'm sorry but I had to get rid of the OC part as ever over review I'm getting is complaining about this if you wish to submit a OC or want a guideline PM me please. As I'm getting rid of this part than I will work to complete the next chapter (other than the one after this.) And if people call this roling to the demands of others so be it.

I call it picking my own battles as I'm starting a new year of highschool and college classes for that school along with other fanfics I'm working on other than my first 2 but they will be redone when I get a good idea for them that won't annoy myself when reading it as my style has changed.

If I'm ranting and don't remember this in the morning I was up at 11:37 writing this and it is more or less a spare of the moment.

Also if you wish to see some OC sheets PM me it they are made by me sure. if not I'll tell you who made them so you may look at their work and then ask them.

P.S. if you are going to complain or critize our work than I ask you to use DETAILS! Because I more or less got a itch feast when I read some at first and need to PM someone to understand what you people wanted.

Peace Out Dudes and Dudettes,

Duskrider


	2. Chapter 1

DR: Yo I wanted to work on some of my fics and I thought I should write the first full chap for this story since I'm bored.

OK I could use some more OC sheets for Persona's as I only have 3 (including the one in the first chapter the prolog/intro) Also maybe some OC ninja for latter use please PM or review me and say what village they are from and if they are missing-nin. Also personas get there own clothing latter on. Will be explained latter.

This is not Harmen or it could be since the persona are pining after different girls as they share a body it could work that way or since they are all different people it's not a harmen story.

* * *

(Chapter 1)

* * *

A ninja in full black cloak covering ever inch of skin with a long black undershirt and a pair of long black pants. A pair of dull black combat boots, and a mask covering his face like ABUN but unlike them this mask was white with a black painted on skull. He wore no head band and looked out at the bridge hiding in the trees looking for his first target to strike.

In a dome of ice mirrors the orange kid was covered in red chakra and it felt like something the man would know any where. Demon chakra. The kid punched the hunter-nin out of the dome and the black covered nin saw a boy, who is dead. Oh well one less to kill latter.

He sees the demon chakra go back into the boy after seeing a face of the hunter-nin.

Oh look two birds with one stone may as well not waist time.

The mysterious nin rushes in and places his hand on the head of Orange-chan and uses his best distraction jutsu.

**"Tortured Soul Release Jutsu!" **They mysterious nin shouts, what happens next surprises even him. The boy's skin peals off, cuts cover his body his achilles tendon was cut, his bones broken. His chest was carved with the work "DEMON" and burns appeared all over 3rd degree. He screams in agony as they mist clears and his teacher stops and shouts his name instead of killing the missing mist-nin as the hunter nin girl screamed in horror as he falls silent and lays next to her bleeding heavily.

"You monster!" Shouted the nin hunter girl caching him off guard with a senbon to the heart, distracted by what happened expecting only some cuts stabs, maybe a broken bone or two but this...this was brutal.

The nin falls over dead, what he didn't know was that he created a event that would forever change the destiny of the world. As the hunter nin cried over his body as clapping sounded around the area.

* * *

Naruto's Mindscape

* * *

**"SHIT!" **the most powerful of the tailed beast cursed as he saw his prison collapsing signaling his jailor's death. This sucks because he knows this body was as good as done. Sure he will reform in 9 years but it still is painful dying. He looks into his hosts DNA trying to enhance his healing factor, not wanting to die, but finds something else that makes him smirk. **"So the kit has that bloodline...hmm this could be useful." **He activates the bloodlimit and watches as a mask appears in front of him but this would take too long as there was too may creaks so using his charka he shatters his hosts mind and uses his chakra to make the regrowth faster ending up with 3 completed masks and many more pieces.

Each of the masks was unlike the first a mix of colors mainly Orange, blue, and a hit of red with waves of black twisting around the mask as it looked corroded and off with rough blob like edges and cracks before it had shattered.

The first mask was a dark green mask with a brown strips three on each side of it where the cheeks would be. The top of the mask had a ring of three circles in a row all connected, the middle was a different shade of light green while the right was brown and the left was blue. It's eyes was filled in forest green with a ring of light blue around it with a single dot of red in the middle or each eye. **"Riku"**

The second mask was a pale off white mask with dark blue ring on it's noise. It's mouth was a grin in dark blue, it's eyes was black around a dark blue center. Down the middle was a dark blue pair of strips going over the eyes connecting together at the chin. **"Onix" (**Onix is by onixdragon4)

The third and final mask for now was yellow with a single blue ring on the mask's "chin". It's eyes had a ring or light blue around it and it darkened into dark blue at the center. It had a single blue strip across it's face going form the cheek bone to noise, and than the other cheek bone. It's face had a blue smile on it. **"Yuki"** (Yuki is by shadowssj12)

Chakra for Kyuubi and the body flooded the masks as a light flashed and the masks where gone with the last shattered pieces starting to grown into new masks. **"Things are going to get interesting now. Hope they last longer than the last guy and die a natural death or should a say deaths?" **The fox grinned after all a Kitsume must always spread mischief. He hoped they liked his gifts after all his father was the creator or ninja for a reason.

* * *

End chapter

Yes the masks represented the new mentally as for designs I got nothing for the moment as to what they mean over than some colors mean elements or favorite colors. Also the masks make the personas more detailed as people than Naruto was at times. He didn't have much depth in the anime at first to me sure he is a good character but I felt the a childhood like his would make him a more detailed person. Also the Kyuubi detailed the masks giving them a little gift from him to make it harder to kill them but they are still mortal and human. And yes they are getting some jutsu other than was Naruto have before also fighting styles have to be explained somehow! Sure Kyuubi doesn't use them but he has seen a lot!

Is Haku male or female? Undecided review or PM me a MalHaku or FemHaku as the mysterious nin thought Haku was a girl and I want you guys to pick won't tell til latter.

A shout out to everyone who made a OC!

Thank you onixdragon4, shadowssj12, sco23, and WhatALovelyTeaParty

I will use your OCs if not now than latter but definitely before the Chunin Exam Arc and a little after Wave at least

If you want to send a persona there are still mask fragments left. As for other OCs just tell me it is a persona or not to avoid confusion and village if any.


	3. Chapter 2

DR: OK I changed the first chapter the prolog getting rid of the OC forms after I got some complaints. If you want to see the OC I made than ask but if some one else made them I'll give you a name of who made it with a link.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did there would be some more ninja and international relationships such as more Waterfall ninja that make more than small appearances in the series it is after all one of the big 5 villages.

Chapter 2

It was strange but I felt like I saw a story or read a book and all I knew was that book was the life I had before or is it we?

Our name was Naruto but I don't like the name also I feel too different to be Naruto.

**"Riku."**

Riku? That is odd but I feel like that name is going to fit me some how. How I know this I will never know. Also I feel like I know more than Naruto did. I know that me and my brothers were created from Naruto's mind that was collapsed due to torture.

What am I?

I don't know? Maybe I should be a ninja of the Hidden Village of Leaf. It may not feel like a home but what would I know about a home?

I once read a home is a place you fell safe and that you belong...

But why is it that my home makes me feel nothing of the sort?

But I only have Naruto's memories it's like a part we played in a play all at once me and my brothers...I wonder do I have a sister? Perhaps but that would be strange.

Am I Naruto? How do I feel about that?

Lets see... what makes Naruto him?

1) he loves pranks.

I don't love pranks that much and the reason he did it was pay back and to get attention out of doing something he enjoys.

What do I enjoy?

I do think that painting the Hokage Monument was good but it wasn't because it's funny but because I liked the colors...

So I like painting.

2) Naruto liked watching the sun rise over the forest or was that set?

I don't really like the bright colors all that much too intense but it was a nice blend but I really did like that forest.. Now that I think about it flowers are a kind of art. I like the way flowers blend together to make a piece of art.

So plants are cool.

But I don't like weed killers. They smell bad and poison the flowers too at times.

3) Naruto liked to fight

Why do I want to fight? What way should I fight?

It is nice hitting a target and felling the impact. The thrill of the fight. I think I should be a kick boxer like Naruto saw a studio one time not much but he biased his style too much on the academy.

4) Naruto was loud

...Nah I don't think that sounds like me. Loud noises irritate me and what if we are in battle and need to sneak up on someone after all we are ninja sneaking is apart of the job.

5) He like Sakura a lot.

...Don't know about this one maybe we could be friends but she doesn't give me a rats ass while she licks the ground Sasuke steps on.

Also she hit him, me, or is it us? I don't like being the one hit without reason or for stupid ones.

I like being in control of a situation so being hit will not help me with that.

6) He wants to be Hokage

He wants it for respect and to take control of his life.

I don't think he thought that through. However I like the part of taking control of our life.

I am not Naruto I am Riku, ninja of the hidden leaf. I will have control of my life. I like to paint and I like plants. I am a calm person but I do like to help others within reason. I like looking at the night sky. I am going to live my life my way! I will truly live to the fullest! This is because I am Riku Uzumaki, and I will do things my way!

* * *

**"Onix."**

My name is Onix? Strange name but I am a reborn part of a boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

Lets see I know we are going to life again. Good I want to see the man who caused this to bleed dry as I slit his wrists and hang him by his toes than in the fleeting moments life I will remove his arms than legs, and finally his head...maybe his tongue before that? Nah it will kill him too fast. Duck tape his mouth shut? That sounds like a plan.

But first I need to get a sword.

If anyone tires to stop me I will gut them myself.

My name is Onix. I do what I want when I want. Get in my way and I will end you.

* * *

**"Yuki."**

Yes! I'm alive!

Lets see what this book can tell me.

Ok Ramen sounds good but fish look cool to me and they taste good in Ramen.

Those people casing me, or is it Naruto? Are bullies! They are jackass...no that's an insult to donkeys.

Swimming is cool I like the feel of water and it makes me fell like a fish.

Onions! Gross!

Forget you needles I know you and your friends are more than likely poisoned!.. than again that doesn't work on me. Or is it Naruto? Oh who cares.

This book is good I need to read more. Maybe I can ask the open pervert for Jutsu scrolls.

Oh what's this?

Who ever this Bruce Lee guy is, he is a badass!

I need to work on this Jeet kune do stuff it sounds like a good style for me. It's mostly reactions to a situation and is a style without a style. Sounds fun.

Oh defiantly need to read up on my element if this book says I can find it I should as the Cyclopes for a way to find out.

I am Yuki! I love Ramen, Swimming, Fishing, and I will become a master of Jeet Kune Do! The style without a style sounds right to me.


End file.
